


Ikanaide

by OttokajiNoJams



Series: Shuffle Drabbles [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Drabble, How Do I Tag, M/M, This is very short, i think???, like...very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OttokajiNoJams/pseuds/OttokajiNoJams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon doesn't want him to leave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ikanaide

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fSCwqCsSK1g)

“Hyung, wait!” Taekwoon called, making his way through the bustling crowds of the train station to run after that specific blonde. “Hyung!” He yelled, tears brimming at the corner of his eyes as the tuft of blonde hair began to blend into the crowd, Taekwoon trying his best to follow it.

 

But it was no use. He couldn’t keep up. 

 

He stopped in his tracks, leaning on his knees as he stayed there, panting. Tear after tear left his eyes, dropping onto the cement.

 

“Hyung.” He mumbled, the word being broken by his sobs.

“I’ll be back Woonie, don’t worry. Hyung will come back soon.”


End file.
